


Shades of Reality

by UnaFearless



Series: Huxloween 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aliens, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Asylum, Boys Kissing, Huxloween 2019, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Use of the Force, occasional sex, shrinks, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: General Hux finds himself fighting against alien monsters, but in the end there is only one question: What is reality, and what not?[Huxloween 2019, Prompt: Asylum]





	Shades of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope this story is not too confusing but, after all it has to do with an Asylum and mental disorientations. Choose for yourself what is real and if you like this story or not.
> 
> (As usual I'm sorry for mistakes or errors in the text, I edited to my best knowledge)

**Shades of Reality**

_ “We have to sedate him. Otherwise he'll hurt himself, or others. Quick, Miss Phasma!” _

_ “As long as he doesn't keep still I can't give him the injection, Doctor Mitaka,” the nurse replied. _

Monsters … huge Aliens with gaping mouths, sharp teeth and tails with poisonous stings. They were at him, attacking from every side. Hux screamed his lungs out, kept shooting at them with his blaster, struggled against them as best he could.

Completely terrified Hux's eyes moved back and forth. Those monsters were about to eat him alive. He kicked and beat at them, but to no avail. They just kept coming. His blaster was gone, he must have lost it in the struggle, or the aliens had taken it from him, he couldn't recall. But these voices … they sounded familiar. He looked about, sweat pouring down his temples and forehead, but he saw only these beasts. “No!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. “Let me go!”

Everything in his mind was blurred and cloudy. He couldn't think clearly. Hux had no idea where he was and what was going on. All he knew was that one of the aliens was behind him, holding him in check, pulling back his arms so he couldn't move anymore. One of the others came up to him, the tail with the sting now very close. His huge empty eyes gazed at Hux, almost hypnotizing. It came closer and closer. “No!” he yelled again, this time with tears in his eyes. “Please not …” His voice broke, then the sting relentlessly pierced his neck. Pain, burning like fire, rushed through his veins and immediately he felt his senses slowly fading.

_ “Thank god,” he heard one of the familiar voices, the male. _

_ “Should we inform his family that he had another fit? This one was bad, Doctor.” _

_ “No, he's sedated now. We'll give him the proper medical treatment so this won't happen again.” _

Hux started laughing. “Nothing can help me. They're poisonous. Just let me die.” He chuckled and laughed until he became too weak and everything went black.

~*~

_ Hux fucked Ren, merciless. Each thrust was deep and to the point. Kylo squirmed under him, fingers clawed into the sheets, skin all sweaty, his black hair completely disheveled and clinging to his damp forehead. His face was twisted, moans full of lust escaped him. Hux watched as Ren climaxed, his body twitching, his fingernails scratching his back, whispering his name while releasing. Hot waves washed through Hux's body as he also finished, screaming with pleasure, not able to hold back. _

_ Afterwards they lay side by side, naked. Kylos head was on his chest and absently he traced one finger along his chin and jawline. Hux felt like never before, something had changed inside of him. To look at Kylo Ren hurt, but it wasn't the sort of hurt inflicted by physical pain. It was the hurt caused by love. _

_ “Why can't it be like this forever?” Kylo asked, voice deep and hoarse. _

_ “Because we are who we are,” Hux replied briefly. “We can't change it.” _

_ “But what if we could?” _

_ “There's no point in this, Kylo. Leave it be. You've already changed once before and made Ben Solo Kylo Ren. There's no turning back for you after all you've done. The same goes for me.” _

_ “Someone once told me it's never too late. Even my grandfather was able to turn in the end.” Now Kylo sounded disappointed and angry. _

_ “That's exactly it!” Hux faced Kylo and looked at him with blazing eyes. “If you turn again, if you turn back to Ben Solo, it will be your end. I … I just ...” Hux's lips tightened and he couldn't speak for a moment. “I don't want to lose you.” _

_ Suddenly a grin spread across Ren's face. “And what exactly do you mean by that?” _

_ “You heard me, don't push it.” _

_ “You love me.” _

_ Hux was silent for a few moments, then he sighed. “Say I would love you, what then?” _

_ “It would change everything.” Kylo tilted his head and gave Hux a kiss. “It would change a lot for you and me,” he whispered. “It would mean that we're not lost yet.” _

~*~

“Can't you take this … this thing … off?” Hux said and moved his arms hectically, trying to free himself out of the straitjacket, but of course, to no avail.

“I'm sorry,” Dr. Mitaka said, “but it's best if you keep it on. We can't risk you hurting anyone.”

“Bullshit,” Hux replied. “If you'd just let me go–”

“Do you even know where you are?”

Looking about the room Hux shrugged. “Looks like an office.”

“Mr. Hux, you are in the Arkanis Mental Institute. You were admitted two month ago after you had a pretty severe fit and nearly killed your boyfriend.”

Hux frowned. He didn't understand a thing the doctor said. “I don't remember anything,” he replied defiantly. “I just want to go home.”

“Tell me, Mr. Hux, where is home?”

For a moment he thought about this question. There was only one answer. “Well, the Finalizer is my home, the stardestroyer I command.” And this was true, they could say whatever they wanted, no one would pursue him otherwise. He _ knew _ he'd been living on this ship for so long now, that it had actually become home to him. 

Dr. Mitaka nodded and typed something into his computer before he looked at Hux again. “So you are not aware of where you are?”

“Am I on Coruscant? I know they have some of the best mental institutions in the galaxy. Or are we on Arkanis, my homeplanet, as the name of this … facility … indicates.”

Mitaka sighed and shook his head. “We are in Bern, Switzerland. And this Institute was named after its founder, Theodor Arkanis.”

“Switzerland? Never heard of it. Is it in the Unknown Regions, or maybe in the Mid Rim?”

The doctor typed at his computer again, keys clattering rapidly.

“I demand an answer,” Hux said in a commanding tone. If he could have done so he would have slammed his hand flat on the table to get the attention of this doctor.

Putting one finger to his lips Dr. Mitaka gazed at Hux for a moment. “Do you know who Ben Solo is?”

Hux stared at him in disbelief, after a moment he started laughing. Was that shrink really this stupid or did he just pretend? “If you don't know I'm not going to tell you.”

“So you think Ben Solo is not your boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” Hux laughed even harder. “Did he tell you that? Suits Kylo, he is nothing but a romantic fool, a huge fool. A stinking force-user with tantrums. I don't need to say anymore.”

“What's a force-user?”

“You really don't know anything, do you? I've had enough of this, I want to go now. Let me out of here and you don't have to deal with me anymore. I can't stand it here anyway.”

“I'm just trying to understand you, Mr. Hux. So I can help you. That's all.”

“It's obvious that you understand nothing, and I don't need your help. Your stupid questions get on my nerves. By the way, it is _ General _ Hux. _ G E N E R A L _. That's my rank. Show some respect or do I have to get you executed when this charade is finally over?”

“Charade?” Dr. Mitaka was taken aback by the determination with which Hux spoke. It almost seemed as if he had given orders all his life. “I think we're finished for today Mr. Hux.” He pushed a button and one of the guards who was waiting in front of his office came in.

Suddenly Hux saw it, a glimpse of who those people really were … these empty eyes, that tail with the sting … “It's you,” he started screaming. “No, no, no! You will let me go!” Terrified of these aliens Hux screamed and jumped out of his chair. They wouldn't get their filthy claws on him again. He looked about for a way to escape and saw only one way out. The window.

These creatures came closer and closer, no time to lose anymore. He took a start and with another scream he jumped through the glass.

Flying, drifting down towards the ground, he saw the aliens up on the window, screeching and gesturing frantically. Hux smiled. They couldn't get him. They'd never get him just to poison him even more.

~*~

The alert sounded through the shuttle, Kylo and Phasma tried to stabilize the ship while Lieutenant Mitaka and General Hux tried to fix a short circuit in the life support systems. But the crash on this unknown planet was inevitable, all due to a scoundrel freighter they ran into which shot at them on sight without warning. They were hit. The freighter was much stronger and better equipped than their shuttle, so they fled and went into hyper drive. A bad idea for the condition the ship was in, but their only chance of escape.

Coming out of hyperdrive they noticed the engines had a breakdown and were failing. Since they still drifted through space with enough speed after coming out of lightspeed, they approached the nearest habitable planet. Once in the orbit they just had to wait, gravity pulled them in and soon they entered the atmosphere. It got a little hot and bumpy, too bumpy for Hux's taste. They sent a distress signal before crashing on the planet's surface and could only hope someone would follow it soon and come to the rescue.

*

To find a place where they could wait until help arrived was next. Preferably not too far from the wreckage of the shuttle so they would be found by the troops. All they had to do was wait.

No one else was seriously injured, but Hux had a wound on his head where he hit the wall of the ship during impact. Captain Phasma and Lieutenant Mitaka set out to find some brushwood to make a fire, because it was sunset and nightfall would come soon. Ren carried Hux over his shoulders, carefully putting him down into the grass at a near clearing where they wanted to make camp for the night.

Blood was on his forehead and he seemed to have nightmares, even now that he had put him into stasis. He was mumbling indistinctly, moving from side to side and tears trickled out of the corner of his eyes. Kylo placed his head in his lap and touched his temples with his hands, focused, collected the Force and directed it at him. He had never healed anyone before because it took a lot of expertise and knowledge of the Force. Snoke never thought it necessary to teach him those skills in training, but his uncle had taught him the basics during his time in the new Jedi Order. It had been a long time ago, still Ren remembered the lessons, just didn't have any practice. He tried anyway, dove deep into the Force and searched for Hux's life signature. Kylo Ren had to save him, no matter what. For if he failed, he could never forgive himself. He wouldn't lose another person he loved. “Come on Armitage,” he whispered through clenched teeth. “Don't you dare die on me, I won't let that happen.”

“How is he?” Phasma asked while she and Mitaka stacked the wood into a pile and lit it. After a moment a nice, warm fire was burning.

“Having bad dreams. His wound doesn't stop bleeding and I think he has a concussion, maybe even worse. There's blood coming from his nose.”

Phasma and Mitaka looked shocked. “What do you mean? Is he going to die?”

“I'm doing everything I can to prevent that.”

~*~

_ Seeing Kylo Ren for the first time was not a very pleasant occasion for General Hux. He knew the man was second in command now, in the position to even give him orders. Snoke had sent his apprentice to work with him and there was nothing Hux could do about it. _

_ A few month later their relationship had turned into open rivalry. Hux didn't want to be bossed around by a man little younger than him and Kylo Ren did everything in his power to make his life miserable. Tantrum fits, mood swings and unreasonable behavior, that's what Snokes apprentice was and they had their good share of quarrels. _

_ On the other hand, when he'd seen him without his helmet for the first time during one of their joint meetings with Snoke, he was smitten, thunderstruck. Pure handsomeness was standing next to him and he wasn't able to calm down his beating heart. Of course, on the outside Hux appeared as distant and composed as ever, he wouldn't show any kind of emotion in front of the Supreme Leader. Yet, on the inside he was a total mess, all because Kylo Ren looked so different than he had expected. _

_ Things had changed from there on, as if Ren knew his most inner feelings. He was less violent against him but therefore the verbal battles began, constant tension was between them. One night, when Hux came back to his premises from physical training, Ren was waiting for him. Simply sitting there in one of his armchairs, clad in his usual black armor, only without the cowl and helmet. Before Hux was able to say anything Ren got up and approached him with fast strides. Next thing he knew he was pulled close to his broad chest and kissed ferociously. There was an intensity in this kiss which swept Hux off his feet and made his body react in a way he'd never experienced before. _

_ Instantly he was aroused, heart beating wild, blood rushing and a pleasant heat collected in the pit of his stomach. Didn't take long and he was on his knees, bent over the bed and his rear was bared. Never had he wanted something more than to have Kylo Ren in him, filling him completely, crushing him with all the power he possessed. Surely their lustful screams were audible throughout this deck, definitely outside on the corridor. Hux didn't give a shit, this was just too damn good. All night long they'd been at each other, it was truly a night to remember forever. And Hux went on duty the next morning with hardly two hours of sleep. _

_ That had been the beginning of a different kind of relationship between them, one which Hux didn't want to miss anymore. To their subordinates they appeared as ever, he, the arrogant and relentless General he was and Ren … well, was his usual self. But when together in private, shaking the bed and doing all the good stuff, it was different. They were themselves. Intimate, tender and simply lovers. Then came the day when Hux realized his feelings for Ren were getting stronger and their little trysts meant more to him than just a fun way to pass time. He was falling in love with Kylo Ren. _

~*~

Light. Bright and warm, that was all he saw when he opened his eyes. A face appeared before him, one he knew so well and loved so much. “Kylo,” he whispered, wanted to sit up but couldn't. His body ached, his head was pounding and he was restrained, cuffs on his hands and ankles. 

Ben sighed, smiled and stroked back the hair from Hux's forehead. “Lie still, you're injured. What was you thinking jumping out of the window?”

“I want to go home,” he replied and tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. “But they don't let me. They're monsters Kylo, dangerous and mean.”

“They only try to help you. You're not well. Why won't you let them help you?”

“I just want to go home. Will you take me home?” Another smile spread across Ben's lips and Hux let his tears flow freely. He didn't think he'd ever see him again in his life. 

“If you want to go home then I'll get you home, sweetheart.”

“I miss you so much …” The next moment everything went black and he was lost again in oblivion.

~*~

Hux opened his eyes to semi darkness, blinked a few times and noticed he was in a bed, pillows stuffed under his head. He heard a steady beeping sound, felt the cannula in his arm and had a bad headache. He tried to move but his whole body ached. With a grunt he lay back again, breathing hard.

“You're awake,” he heard Ren's voice and also perceived the huge relieve in it. Rustling of clothes, warm fingers curling around his hand, squeezing it. “I really thought I'd lose you.”

“Where am I?” Hux asked, his voice was hoarse and his throat as dry as the Jakku desert. 

“Med bay,” Kylo answered.

Hux gazed at him, saw the concern in his dark eyes. “At the Finalizer?”

“Yes.” Kylo smiled. “Do you remember anything that happened?”

“No,” Hux replied. “What did happen, why am I here?”

“We made a crash landing at some unknown planet and you got thrown into the wall of the ship. You were so badly injured that I had to put you in a coma to keep you still and heal you, at least as much as I could. Your skull was fractured, you have a concussion, three broken ribs and a sprained wrist.”

Hux heard all this and couldn't say a word. He was in shock. Swallowing hard he turned his head away and pulled his hand out of Rens. “How long do I have to stay here?”

With a deep sigh Kylo answered: “Another week or two.”

“I'd like to rest now,” he said softly. “I'm tired.”

Ren nodded. “Of course. I'll come back tomorrow.” But he didn't leave Hux before he had placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered: “I've never been so scared in my life before. If you wouldn't have made it, I would have died too.”

Just before Ren left the room, Hux turned to face him. “Ren–”

Kylo turned around and gazed at him. “What is it?”

“Thank you for saving my life.”

Ren nodded and finally wanted to leave when Hux called for him again. “Kylo, is all of this real? Are you real, or are you … Ben?”

“Yeah, the medic told me you would be confused after waking up. Just rest and give it some time. Soon you'll be as good as new.”

“Good thing I didn't die. Even in death you'd be a nuisance, with having your Force ghost around for all eternity.”

“You ain't seen nothing yet,” Ren grinned and pointed a finger at him. “Just wait until you're fully recovered, I'll get back at you then and show you how much of a nuisance I can be, alive.”

~*~

_ “Will he stay like this forever, is there nothing you can do?” Ben gazed through the little window in the door and saw his boyfriend sitting in a corner, wholly catatonic. Drool was trickling down his chin and his eyes were twisted, only the white was showing. _

_ Dr. Mitaka stood beside him, arms crossed over his chest. “I'm sorry, Mr. Solo. There's not much hope.” _

_ Ben nodded understandingly. “Should his condition ever change, should he … snap out of it, please inform me immediately.” _

_ “Of course. But you will come and visit him again, will you not?” _

_ “Not for a long time, Dr. Mitaka. I just can't bear to see him like this. It hurts too much … he doesn't even recognize me.” _

_ “I understand.” _

_ “Please do what you can for him. I trust in you.” Ben turned around and went down the long corridor. A few minutes later he stepped out of the institute, walking through fresh air and warm sunlight. Yet, the tears in his eyes didn't dry for a long time. _

**The End**


End file.
